When Times Get Tough
by jacob-lover-eleanor
Summary: Bella brightens up Edwards life when she starts forks high, but not all stories have happy endings. From Jasper and Alice's POV
1. Chapter 1

**When times get tough**

**My second fanfic! Its gonna be a tragedy unlike my last one so yha knowww…**

**Mostly gonna be from jasper and alice's point of view about bella and Edwards life**

**Enjoyyy…**

**Chapter 1**

**Alice POV**

**So I was jumping around my bedroom while at the same time curling my cropped hair. A lot of other people wouldn't be able to have done it but I was extremely hyper most of the time. The door knocked rapidly so I danced my way over to open it. It was Edward.**

'**Urgh. What do you want?' I asked annoyed.**

'**I want you to turn that music down, stop singing so loud and stop jumping around.' He said sternly.**

'**See you want me to. You don't need me to.' I answered back sarcastically.**

'**Alice you turn that -'**

'**Hold that thought' I cut him off, I could hear my cell phone ringing. I couldn't tell where it was coming from under the big pile of clothes on my bed. I threw everything of the bed until I found it and answered the phone. It was Rosalie.**

'**Sup Bitch!'**

'**I've got a 911 crisis in my hands bitch! I'm torn between the short purple dress or the hot pants with the electric blue top.'**

'**Hot pants obviously. Were going clubbing and I'm sure Emmett's going to want to see you in hot pants rather than a dress. Trust me I know my brother.' I turned round to see Edward with a bored look on his face leaning against the door frame.**

'**Thanks for the advice. Have you convinced Edward to come?' She asked.**

'**No. He says he needs to study for his History Essay. I mean how many god damn times do you need to study for one essay?' I grinned smugly at Edward while he rolled his eyes.**

'**Tell him he needs to start getting a life.'**

'**Don't worry about that.' We both laughed.**

'**See you in half hour bitch.'**

'**See Yha' I hung up the phone and chucked it behind my shoulder onto the bed. 'Rose said you need to get a life.'**

'**Tell her I said thanks for the advice.'**

'**Why don't you tell her yourself and come with us tonight.'**

'**I've told you so many times -'**

'**That you need to study for essay I know. But it's getting to the point where you becoming a hermit. Were all going to the movies tomorrow, why don't you come?' I asked with no hope in my voice.**

'**I said I'd help mom with…erm…'**

**I sighed as I walked up to the door and closed it gently knowing whatever I'd have said wouldn't have changed his mind. Their was nothing that I could do that would make him start doing normal teenage things with me, Emmett, Rose and Jasper. We'd all given up hope. I turned the music up loud again and danced, getting into the party mood.**

**When I was done I quickly unplugged all electrics and stuffed make up into my bag, picked up my phone, brush and lip gloss and stuffed it into my purse. I ran down the stairs into the living room where Emmett was waiting for me.**

'**All ready!' I said as I did a quick twirl.**

'**Oh, you didn't have time to do your hair then?' I picked up a cushion and chucked it at his head. 'Kidding! God help any boy who tries anything on you tonight.'**

'**I know, Jasper would kill them!' We both laughed as we relived a memory when I was looking in a shop window when a boy came past, slapped my ass and said 'Hey Sexy.' I blinked once and Jasper had tackled him to the ground and started hitting him. Emmett dragged him off of the boy, the boy apologised and we walked off. I didn't like to see Jasper angry, he looked evil, I knew that he would never hurt me but it scared me. Not that I would ever have told him that though.**

'**Let's go then.' He said interrupting my thoughts.**

'**Yeah sure. Bye mom, Bye dad!.' I called when I left the house. I heard a muffled 'Goodbye' just after I closed the door. As we were walking to Emmett's jeep I peeked up at Edward's window, the curtains were closed as usual and the light was off. I felt guilty for leaving him behind all the time but Carlisle always said to let him do what he wanted and not pressure him into doing things. Emmett held the door open for me like the gentleman he was and then he got into the car and we drove off towards the Hales house.**

'**Their's a new girl starting school soon.' Emmett said while turning the music down.**

'**And how would you know that?'**

'**Edward found out, you know how he sucks up to the headmaster like their best buddy's. Well he told Edward she was starting Monday and he's got to show her round the school. But Edward being Edward doesn't want to, he asked me to show her round, but I thought it would be best if a girl did. Would you like to do the honours?'**

**I grinned widely. Happy that Emmett decided to ask me, I liked meeting new people.**

'**Yes of course!' I said enthusiastically.**

**A few minutes later we arrived at Rosalie's and Jasper's house and I jumped out when Jasper came out the house. I ran up to him and he hugged me tightly.**

'**Rosalie's having a crisis.' He whispered into my ear.**

**I sighed. 'Give me a sec.' I pulled away from him and ran through their door and up the stairs. I opened Rosalie's door. Her room was always as clean as ever. With red and gold wallpaper and silk bed linen, her bedroom could have been passed off for a Princess' room. Which was good because she always thought that she was one. I was always surprised that she picked me as a friend. She fitted in more with the Plastics than me. She hated most girls at the school for no apparent reason, which made most people think she wasn't a good friend. But she was. We were a lot like each other, we went out with each other's brother's who were both one year older than us. We were both vain, both loved shopping, loved gossiping and bitching about other girls. We always got along. **

**She was staring into her mirror, mascara running down her face.**

'**Awww. Rose, what's wrong?' I asked sympathetically**

'**It's this new stupid perfume my mother bought me.' She screamed into my face.**

'**Oh you mean the one that cost her 150 dollars that she imported from Paris for you?'**

'**Yes that one.' She whimpered.**

'**And what's wrong with this extremely expensive vintage perfume?' I said while picking up the glass bottle and turning it around in my fingers. The bottle was decorated with glass roses that were wound around it. I looked at the bottom where 'Handmade' was engraved into it. I set it back onto the table not trusting myself with it.**

'**It's not the way I was expecting it to smell.'**

'**How were you expecting it to smell?'**

'**Not like that.' She whispered folding her arms.**

'**I'm sorry Rose but your being completely ungrateful.'**

'**But I don't like it, would you wear a dress if you didn't like it Alice?'**

'**No of course not but I wouldn't throw a diva tantrum, especially if it cost, oh I don't know? 150 Dollars! You get spoiled so much and you don't seem to appreciate anything!' I shouted back frustrated. She shut up and wiped her eyes. I chucked the make up wipes into her lap and sat down on her bed while she cleaned up the mascara that had dried onto her cheeks.**

'**Do I look OK?' She asked me timidly.**

'**Fine.' I snapped back. I sighed. 'You look just as beautiful as ever.'**

'**Thanks, and your right, I am being ungrateful, and I deserve to have all my Jimmy Choos taken off me and burnt.' She winced knowing she would never let that happen.**

'**You don't Rose. You just need to learn to be more appreciative of things, that's all.' There was a moment of silence then a huge grin crept up onto her face.**

'**You know what would go a whole lot better with that red dress than those black heels?'**

**I lifted up my foot examining the shoes that I borrowed of my mom. 'No? What?'**

**She ran up to her walk in wardrobe then came back out with a higher pair of black heels then the ones I had on. They had a red strap on and their was no denying they were the most gorgeous pair of high heels I had ever laid eyes on.**

'**This pair of Jimmy Choos.' She said then ripped of my shoes and replaced them with the others. I stood up slowly and was shocked when I realised I was the same height as Rosalie when I usually was a few inches smaller. I took a few steps and realised they weren't too hard to walk in. She hooked onto my arm and started to drag me out her door.**

'**Let's go.'**

'**Wait' I said unhooking her arm and reaching for the bottle of perfume and spraying some on her wrists. She sniffed it and grimaced. I did the same but I couldn't find a fault in the rosy scent. I hooked back onto her arm. 'Now were ready to go.'**

**Reviewww pleaseeee, next chapter up sooonnnn!**


	2. Author's Note

Ok so ive had a few comments on this first chapta from two sad people who don't have lifes. So this authors note is for them!

I ay got good grammar alrite but that's just cus its where im from and I aint changing for two pathetic losers like youuu.

Im putting all this in italics and underline cus it seems to really piss both of you of and that will really amuse me!

Ermmmmmmm…I really don't give a DB if you dow like it buttt ahhh wellll I understand that u don't hav a life and you either have this to do or watch countdown with yha nan!

Ermmm, after this has been posted I am not going to retaliate to whateva yha say cus ive got frends and famly to be with.

Id just like to say tha yes, I changed the characters personality slightly buh show me where it says I cor in the rule book BISHHHHESSS!

Ermmm…And I don't live in a dark damp cellar, I live in a cellar that is nicely furbished thankz vary much!

You both keep saying im ignorant and it seems to me that's it's the only ofensive word ya can both think of so look in a thesaurus! Oh yhess! I went theirr!

You actually insulted my family which is downright saddd. And this time I aint joking, no-one stoops that low man. Justt mega sad monn (N)

Erm…yha called me a retard, and yeah that's what I am and the way I roll im afraid so I just laffed at that onee

You comebacks are really bad tbf, you having a go at me cus of my grammar, proves yha neeed to go out once in a while

Im not very intelligent NO and I am extremely slow and hence the reason I got a streak of blonde in my hairrr!

You said I aint gonna get nowhere in life, buut its been my life long ambition to work in macdonalds matee

Erm…yha said im selfish which is stupid…you told me to stop writing so I said no Im not gonna do it for the sake of people and to save my humility or w.e yha call it.

Ermmm…you've just gid me a good argument anywayss you two soo ermmm,,,have a nice day and have a nice lifeee cus I aint responding to you no moreee! Serious I ainttt, just gonna ignore yha, whateva yha say im just gonna delete it and move on with my life cus ive got people who love me and them am the only ones I need rightt nowwww so PEACE OUT SUCKERSSSSS! BLAHHHH!!

From eleanor the unintelligent retarded blonde selfish not speaking properly girl who has a life to get on with

Oh and thanks beth for saying something to one of themmm ILOVEYOUBITCHHH x


End file.
